


Celebrate You

by social_reject



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/social_reject/pseuds/social_reject
Summary: The temperature was low and pure icicles hung off overhangs of roofs and reflected the colors of the lights, red and green and gold and white shining all around them. Luke pressed closer into Ashton’s side, their steps leaving imprints in the snow, paving a path they had walked once before.
Luke and Ashton revisit The Festival of Lights one year after Ashton proposed.





	

A dusting of snow lined the streets, snowflakes falling lightly onto Luke and Ashton as they strode down the street hand in hand. Christmas lights were strung up all through town, the annual Festival of Lights going above and beyond that year. Luke wrinkled his nose at the snowfall, he’d never been one for the cold, but even he couldn’t deny the beauty of freshly fallen snow and twinkling lights. Christmas music was serenely playing in the background, his hand held by the love of his life. There was no way Luke could ever resent the snow, especially not when it was one year to the day that Ashton had so casually murmured a question Luke hadn’t been expecting, snow accompanying it.

They kept on, passing the town square, a mass of people looking up at the ginormous Christmas tree in the center. The temperature was low and pure icicles hung off overhangs of roofs and reflected the colors of the lights, red and green and gold and white shining all around them. Luke pressed closer into Ashton’s side, their steps leaving imprints in the snow, paving a path they had walked once before. As they kept on their path the Christmas music became louder, a local band bundled up on a makeshift stage belting out _Santa Baby._

Luke heard Ashton hum along to the song, his husband seemingly blissed out by their surroundings. The festival was beautiful, the people gathered were enchanted- Luke included, though maybe for entirely different reasons than the others. Luke sighed as he looked at Ashton, his husbands hums stopping as he looked at Luke, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“What?” Ashton asked, his already air chilled and red cheeks staining even darker red as Luke continued to stare at him.

In all honesty, Luke had always been content to stare at Ashton, no matter how much time had passed between them, Luke never tired of seeing the way Ashton’s eyes flickered up and down his body. How Ashton would tilt his head to the side in the wonder, how his husband was the actual love of his life and how Luke could never picture anyone else by his side.

“Nothing,” Luke said around a chuckle. Ashton’s inquisition of Luke’s staring was short lived, something else catching his eye. Ashton dragged Luke on enthusiastically.  

Ashton came to an abrupt stop, Luke was eager to keep moving to see all of the different colored lights but as Ashton stopped so did Luke, a moment needed for Luke to fully appreciate the beauty of his husband. Ashton’s hand that had been gripping Luke’s, consequently also keeping his smaller hand warm, fell from Luke’s grasp and in a rushed movement pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket. Luke was going to whine, his natural instinct at the broken contact overwhelming him, and for something as trivial as Ashton wanting to be on his phone. But Luke’s whines caught in the back of his throat as Ashton turned the phone towards him, pointing as if to take a photo.

“Ash, come on, put it away,” Luke warned. “You don’t have to take photos of me, you see me every day.”

Ashton blew out a heaving sigh, his breath dancing in the cool air around them. “I’m just trying to capture the moment, there will after all only be one first year anniversary of the proposal. This is _the_ spot Luke.”

Luke thought back to that night, to the words so casually whispered to him, to the lights that flickered and the way Ashton had pressed his red tipped nose to Luke’s as he mentioned marriage. The whisper was only loud enough for the two of them to hear, to cherish and remember one year later, Ashton not one for supremely public displays. The moment was theirs and theirs alone to share. The words had been so natural, as if no thought was needed for them to be said, almost like the universe knew from the moment Ashton stood up for Luke at the movie theatre those words would be spoken eventually. Luke couldn’t help the smile that now spread across his face, his husband was correct. There would only be one first anniversary of that moment.

“Fine, but you need to be in in too,” Luke demanded, reaching for the phone in Ashton’s grip and switching the lens to the front facing camera. Ashton’s smile was as immediate as the flash that went off, a snapshot of a new memory, one that Luke was positive would look amazing in a gold frame on their white mantle above the fireplace- right next to the photo of them from exactly one year ago.

Luke tucked the phone back into Ashton’s jacket pocket after locking it, slipping his own hands into the material in an attempt to warm them up. The air was chilly and a sharp wind blew about them, sending swirls of snowflakes into disarray. Luke bit his lip and looked out past Ashton, the red and green lights behind him blinking and twinkling, the colors melding together as Luke closed his eyes and shrunk down to be able to press himself into his husbands hold. Ashton had sensed the cold creeping into Luke’s bones and immediately wrapped his arms around Luke, trailing his hand up and down Luke’s back for comfort.  

Luke looked up, meeting eyes with Ashton and placing a small kiss to his forehead, unable to help himself from the small action of affection. If Luke had it his way, he’d never let go of Ashton, but reality was not met with his fantasies and he knew that even though the moment was perfect, it would soon end.

“Why the long face snow bunny?” Ashton asked, sensing that while Luke was happy momentarily, there was a slight undertone of something else in his eyes.

“I just can’t believe it’s already been a year,” Luke admitted. Time was moving too fast for him, memories would always be cherished but they were moments he wanted to be able to live again and again all in slow motion a million times over.

Ashton seemed to understand what Luke meant, he always did, which was why they were so perfectly suited to each other. Even when Luke couldn’t completely express what he meant, the words he said were always enough for Ashton to understand.

Ashton let his hands wander up to Luke’s cheeks, cupping them, his hands like ice but somehow able to warm Luke up from the inside out, as usual.  

“Marry me,” Ashton whispered, pressing noses with Luke, as if transplanted back in time.

Luke laughed slightly. “We’re already married.”

Ashton shrugged. “So marry me again.”

Luke nuzzled his nose against Ashton’s, letting his eyes flutter closed. The feeling of Ashton there with him, the moment recreated through a haze of snowflakes and intimate words making Luke’s heart melt.

“I vow to love you forever,” Ashton restated, the simplicity of the vow from their wedding was filled with even more meaning and emotion the second time around. The words were music to Luke’s ears, a soft melody in spoken word that only he heard. “Merry Christmas Eve, Luke.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: lashtonsillusion


End file.
